


Before It Was Cool

by The_Rifleman



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Child's Play/Chucky (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rifleman/pseuds/The_Rifleman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble about what happens when Chucky and Tiffany show up in Gotham City and find that they're not as unique as they think. Rated M for language mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before It Was Cool

Chucky and Tiffany were hiding out in a shitty motel room in Gotham City, laying low after a recent murder spree they'd been on to celebrate their wedding anniversary.

Chucky, a two and a half foot tall living Good Guy doll with a face full of stitches, and Tiffany, a leggy human woman with blonde hair and big tits, sat sipping champagne together on the room's grimy coach while they listened to a police scanner they'd stolen that sat on a nearby dresser.

"Alert! Alert! All cars in the vicinity of Arkham Asylum!" A man's voice suddenly crackled over the scanner. Chucky and Tiffany turned their attention away from each other and towards the device.

"Notorious killer, Peyton Riley, has escaped from the asylum and is on the loose," the man continued. "She is described as a tall, blonde female in her early thirties. She is carrying a ventriloquist dummy with a scarred face that she stole from the evidence locker of the asylum shortly before killing a guard and fleeing the facility. Be advised, she is armed and extremely dangerous."

Chucky and Tiffany looked at each other with surprise and confusion.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me," said Chucky. "What the hell kinda world are we livin' in?"


End file.
